Clockblocker
Dennis, widely known as the young hero , is a member of the Brockton Bay Wards.https://forums.spacebattles.com/posts/17374706 Personality Dennis likes to joke about everything, deliberately choosing an offensive cape-name because he found it funny.say clockblocker ten times fast Given his father having a life threatening illness for much of his life, he may have used this as a coping mechanism. Clockblocker has had a tendency to be willing to work alongside the "villains", going so far as showing some kind of fondness for Skitter. However, he never crossed the line into being a villain. He does help Skitter cut Echidna in half using a frozen piece of spider silk. Clockblocker is observant and understands the social and political implications the revelations of the The Triumvirate's actions on the Protectorate as well as the utter wreckage it would have on the team dynamic of the Protectorate teams.He wasn’t wrong. We were suffering losses, and we hadn’t achieved anything. Echidna was as strong as she’d ever been, stronger than she’d been at the outset of the fight, and she kept on acquiring clones that cost more than we could afford to put down. Alexandria and Eidolon were only the tips of the iceberg. “It’s a big hit to morale, but-” “No,” Clockblocker cut me off. “We lost. Not this fight. Maybe we can still win it, won’t deny it’s possible, with Scion maybe showing up. But the big picture? There’s no coming back from this. Without the Protectorate, without all the work that it does to organize heroes around the world, there’s no getting everyone working together. The amount of anger? The suspicion, wondering if a teammate took the formula or not? How can we go up against the next Endbringer that shows up?” - Excerpt from Scourge 19.6 Post-Timeskip Clockblocker has become jaded by his experiences. And was far more sarcastic and acerbic than he used to be.“This is a trick,” he said. “Yeah,” I admitted. “But not the way you’re thinking.” He didn’t respond to that. “Do you need me to take a different position?” I asked. “Once upon a time, I would have had something clever to say in response to that,” he said, quiet. “What?” “Nevermind. Kneel, with your arms behind you.” - Excerpt from Cell 22.1 Ward Dennis suffers something like a personality inversion, caused by his resurrection.“Dennis is weird. The inner voice that he had, that looked at this fucked up world of ours and laughed at it and called attention to it, that started everything by questioning the situations we were in, being skeptical of people until they proved themselves, that’s his outer voice now. And his old outer voice, that was cynical and frustrated because he asked those questions, he challenged, and he adapted, he got hurt and tired and heartbroken… that’s the inner voice now. Like there’s something dejected but stubborn at the core of it all, and that’s where the jokey quips and skepticism come from now.” - Excerpt from Sundown 17.3 Relationships Vista Vista was his teammate and friend on the Wards. The two shared a useful team dynamic and were able to use their powers effectively together. Appearance & Equipment Dennis is Caucasian with red hair, blue eyes and about average height. Clockblocker wore a skintight white costume,Clockblocker – A member of the Brockton Bay Wards, wears a white skin tight costume with body armor. Has flat, featureless pane over his face to serve as a mask and clock faces studding the armor. Can freeze something in time for an indeterminate period on touching it. - Worm Cast Page with panels of glossy white armoring placed strategically to not inhibit his movement. It covered every inch of his skin. The armor had grey clocks inscribed on it; the ones at his shoulder, the center of his chest, and the backs of his hands - the places the armor was broadest - had hands that moved at different speedsCell 22.1 using digital displays. His helmet was a faceless, smooth expanse of white. By the time he was a member of the Protectorate, his mask featured an animated clock over the face.I glanced at Clockblocker, but he appeared unfazed. Not that I could really tell. His armor still had animated clock faces digitally displayed on the open spaces, and there was one in the middle of his face. - Excerpt from Sting 26.3 After the resurrection he has breaker-like alterations to his body, including rigid hair, that does not allow him to wear fitted helmets anymore. He has added Valkyrie's wings on his chest emblem.Dennis’s red hair didn’t move in the wind, and there was a faint lensing at the very edges of his face, like they might at the corner of a chandelier, except more dark than light. He wore a coat over a gray costume with clock faces worked into it, Valkyrie’s ‘wings’ at the clock predominant at the chest. ... “The mutated hair looks cool, at least,” Vista said. “I bet it’s a pain in the ass.” “You have no idea,” Dennis said, touching hair that might as well have been time-stopped, it was so unmoving. “I can’t wear my usual style of helmet. - Excerpt from Sundown 17.2 Abilities and Powers Clockblocker could "tag" nearly anything, freezing it in time.Clockblocker and Vista are your best assets. Clockblocker is a Striker 7 with touch-based time-stopping. - Excerpt from Sentinel 9.1 This power could affect living creatures, including humans, as well as inanimate objects.Scourge 19.6 It could not affect him.Jim Lee: Clockblocker’s power does work on himself. We’ve seen him doing it a couple of times, to survive some sort of area explosion or the like. wildbow: His costume, not himself. - Discussion in Cell 22.4 Targets were stuck in the air, immobile, but weren't harmed. They were immune to conventional attacks. He described the effect as being "inviolable", according to "the doctors", and claimed that he would sooner expect Siberian to "fold the universe in half" than break something he froze.Interlude 13 Thin objects could be extremely sharp, threatening enemies who moved into them. Clockblocker could freeze something within a fraction of a second of it making contact, whether it be his hands, feet,Sting 26.3 or any part of his body. He could freeze only the bugs that were in contact with a section of his body, or everything in contact with him at once.“It remains a possibility. If her teammates were to attack, she’d be positioned to use her power to hamper us, up until we used the nonlethal measures to incapacitate her,” Tagg replied. “I could use my power,” Clockblocker said. “Put her on pause, repeat the process until we have other measures in place.” “No,” Tagg said. “We need you elsewhere, and each contact gives her a chance to act against you or escape. She’s confined, and we can use countermeasures to incapacitate her if need be.” - Excerpt from Cell 22.1 He was able to tag Leviathan without being injured, though it did cause him to almost drown in the water he was in.Extermination 8.3 Clockblocker couldn't disable the effects of his power. Objects remained frozen for a period between 30 seconds and 10 minutes, with no control over the time limit. His powers remained comparatively static throughout the story-line. His power worked through interconnected objects, but it had a limited range. Like many parahumans, his power's strength varied based on his mental state. He was just barely able to push it through the thread binding Echidna and Ignis Fatuus, noting that his power must have been "working at peak efficiency" at the time.Scourge 19.7 Equipment His costume included a utility belt, which included, among other things, flashbangsAegis Clockblocker's costume didn't try to run this time. He stood his ground and reached for his utility belt. He retrieved something that looked like a miniature fire extinguisher. Then he pulled the pin. - Agitation 3.10 and paper. Which he could freeze to create barriers or "steps" in midair.Sentinel 9.4 Later in his career, he would incorporate more equipment into his suit as he found more creative ways to use his powers. Mainly a gauntlet with propelled finger projectiles,Clockblocker used his glove, and the fingertips shot out with explosive force, with what looked like gleaming white fishing line stretching between the digits and the glove. The tips punched into a wall. A fence of thin lines, not much different from my spider silk. Dragon put her hand on the glove, and the tips retracted just as fast. My bugs could hear her speaking. “…’ll hurt … civilians.” - Excerpt from Chrysalis 20.5 and a rapidly deployable tent built into his backpack.Clockblocker activated the device on his back. A dome unfolded around him, almost like a tent, though more rigid. Rachel had already fled with her dogs. Even so, it was tight, everyone pressed together inside. He froze the dome. I regretted that I didn’t get to see the follow-up attack. The Thanda had a cape that was sort of in the same vein as Shuffle. A teleporter of landmasses. This cape didn’t need to teleport things onto solid ground. In fact, he specialized in the opposite. A large building was teleported into the stratosphere, where it summarily fell on the cube. I could hear the crash through the cameras the Brockton Bay Wards wore. Siberians down, I thought. - Excerpt from Sting 26.5 History Background Dennis triggered when he was 15. While donating bone marrow to his father to help with his condition, the stress of the situation gave him his powers.Clockblocker is 17, a high school senior. He triggered at 15, during a bone-marrow transplant for his dad. - Private message by Wildbow, archived on SpaceBattles The needle that was about to be inserted into his bones when extracting marrow was what shaped his powers into a striker ability,This conforms. In this case it was the needle that was to go into Dennis' leg that crystalized it as a striker trigger. - Wildbow on Reddit being able to pause time as his fathers' was rapidly running out.In this case the striker component was the tool being used. The irony/theme come into play with his dad having so little time, and CB knowing that but still caving due to the pain. - Wildbow on Reddit Again Story Start Got into a compromising position during the Battle at the Bank when he panicked and froze some of Skitter's swarm, accidentally pinning himself in place. He and Vista were able to stop Bakuda's final bomb.Wildbow: shrink bomb with Vista, surround with clockblocked material. - IRC comment by Wildbow, archived on SpaceBattles Post-Leviathan Dennis' father was dying of cancer, previous medical treatments being ineffective, but he asked Panacea and Glory Girl for a favor in curing his father of cancer, which they gave him.Sentinel 9.3 Post-Slaughterhouse Nine Was a major part of Piggot's plan to take out the Nine. Was later instrumental again in turning the tide in the fight against Echidna. Had a discussion with Skitter over fallout over the secrets that were revealed during the battle. Post-Echidna Was involved in the revelations concerning Skitters identity at Arcadia High. Post-Timeskip Had graduated into the protectorate in the two years since. He did not see much of a future as a hero.Sting 26.2 When The Slaughterhouse Nine-Thousand emerged Weaver asked that he be placed in command of the Brockton Bay Wards team.When Taylor asks for Clockblocker to be on her operative team, she asks for him to return to his old team and be leader again. This is because he’s presently in the Protectorate. - Comment by Wildbow on Sting 26.2 Gold Morning Clockblocker died during the battle against Scion before Glaistig Uaine claimed him, using his abilities to fight the mad Worm. Post-Gold Morning Valkyrie speculates that she may be able to resurrect her ghosts in some form by merging them with Nilbog's creations.Teneral e.1 A figure that may be Clockblocker, a young man with red hair wearing a white bodysuit, later appears alongside her,Interlude: EndA red haired young man that was donning a white bodysuit. - Comment by Wildbow on Interlude: End making him one of the earliest of of the returned. Regardless, two years later Clockblocker was seen with Valkyrie as a member of her Flock. Post-Attack on Teacher Met Vista and Antares.Sundown 17.2 Trivia *The movable clock faces integral to Clockblockers costume are not tinkertech, such screens have been incorporated into products such a shoes and t shirts in reality. Fanart Gallery Mainly_clockblocker_by_nethernity-d9yb1vl.jpg| Illustration by nethernity on deviantart Clockblocker_by_thekrustacean-d6tns34.png |Art by TheKrustacean on DeviantArt|link=http://fav.me/d6tns34 clockblocker_by_lonsheep-daroyqs.png|Image by Lonsheep on DeviantArt.|link=http://fav.me/daroyqs PRT van.jpg|Clockblocker with Vista and the PRT by Lonsheep on DeviantArt.|link=http://fav.me/db7zyp0 Brockton Bay Wards by YunYunHakusho.JPG| Image by YunYunHakusho on Reddit |link=https://redd.it/5huj29 clockblocker_skitter__worm__by_nethernity-d9zxfs7.jpg|Clockblocker by Nethernity qlgiDNC.jpg|(left) References Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Striker Category:Heroes Category:Protectorate Category:Wards Category:The Flock Category:Point of View Character Category:Characters Category:Worm Characters Category:Ward Characters